With or Without
by SammieAnne36912
Summary: AU Destiel! Dean and Castiel have been living together for awhile now but Cas is always nervous to take his shirt off in front of Dean. (Summary kinda sucks I know) OCC rated T to be safe


Hello everyone haven't posted in awhile! Sorry about that.

So I recently started watching Supernatural and love Destiel! This is my first SPN fanfic so try and be nice please. Yes the characters are ooc and it is AU but i'm only on season five.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean walked slowly up to the old apartment building. The porch light flickered as he went up the steps and opened the door in the lobby. He went up the elevator to the fourth floor and down the hall to apartment 4B. He unlocked the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"Dean is that you?" Castiel called out from their bedroom in the back.

"No, it's the boogey man; of course it's me Cas!" Dean chuckled. Cas walked to the front of the apartment and embraced Dean tightly.

"How's Sam?"

"He's fine, Cas. You really shouldn't worry."

"I always worry, you know that. Anyway, it's getting late I'm going to get ready for bed." Cas smiled turning back to the bedroom. Dean took off his jacket and shoes then followed Cas to their bedroom. He stepped in the room and saw that the adjoining bathroom door was closed. Dean shrugged and started undressing for bed. Cas came out of the bathroom just as Dean was taking his pants off.

"Oh, sorry Dean." Cas said going to close the door.

"Cas, it's fine, it's just my boxer's what's the big deal? You've seen me in a lot less." Dean winked as he took off his pants and chucked them into the laundry basket missing it and hitting the floor. Castiel left the bathroom already in his boxers and night shirt and went to pick up Dean's pants.

"I realize this Dean," Cas said standing back up and heading to bed, "But I don't feel like you have to be so open about it."

"Ok whatever." Dean shrugged taking off his shirt and hopping into bed beside Castiel. He went to wrap his arms around him but Cas shrugged him off.

"I'm very warm tonight."

"Then take your shirt off Cas, it's no big deal."

"I rather not."

"Is it because I might see your wings or that they might stretch over on me, because I figure it must suck to have them hidden all the time."

"No, I'm ok Dean."

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean I'm fine." Cas said raising his voice, "Please just drop it."

"Ok sorry didn't realize it was a touchy subject." Dean said rolling over to try and get some sleep.

The topic of Castiel's wings didn't come up again for a week when Dean went to casually rub Castiel's back and he flinched away.

"Ok, what is up with you? I wasn't trying to touch your wings. God Cas!" Dean snapped.

"Dean I don't want to talk about this-"

"Yea, well I do. Why aren't you talking to me about this?" Dean asked concerned. Yes, Castiel could be a pain in the ass, but he cared for the angel.

"Because it's none of your concern!" Cas yelled storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door. Dean took a deep breath and quietly followed Cas. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Cas wasn't in the bedroom but he could hear him in the adjoining bathroom. He quietly walked towards the door and peaked inside and gasped at what he saw. Cas turned to face him, trying to put his shirt back on.

"Cas, is that what I think..." Dean asked cautiously. Cas slowly nodded not taking his eyes of Deans face worried of his reaction.

"May I see, please?" Dean asked. Cas didn't respond for a moment just turned around. Their on his back where his wings should be, were two large jagged scars that rose off the skin. Dean stepped closer and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder as if to ask permission.

"Be careful" Castiel whispered.

"Always." Dean replied slowly running his hand towards the stub. The skin was scarred and slightly harder.

"Cas, what happened."

"I was punished."

"Why? You've done nothing wrong. You help save Sam, and save the world. You saved me. Who in their right mind would do this to you?" Dean asked turning Castiel around to face him. Castiel didn't look up just spoke, "Michael, he tore away my wings. He said that I didn't deserve to go to hell or die but that I would lose my powers."

"Why?"

"For loving a human." Castiel said finally looking Dean in the eyes.

"But why the hell is that punishable? Is this the whole 'God hats the gays' bull crap?"

"No, that is a myth. I lost my wings because it was a human as special as you. He said it was inappropriate."

"Well screw him. Send me too him and I'll kick his ass."

"I can't"

"Why because he is an archangel?"

"no, because I lost my powers." Cas said leaning the bathroom and going to sit on the bed, "When he stripped me of my wings, he stripped me of my powers. I've been banished to earth, as a mortal."

"So you aren't an angel anymore?" Dean asked sitting beside Cas.

"No. And I don't care. I get to live here on earth with you."

"Cas, you are so stupid sometimes," Dean said. Cas looked down but Dean grabbed his face to look him in the eyes, "But I still love you. You mean the world to mean and for you to sacrifice yourself like that for me. Cas I have no words."

"Dean, I couldn't imagine this life without you." Castiel smiled sighing into Dean's warm embrace. Dean wrapped his arms around him. His angel because with or without wings, Castiel would always be his guardian angel.

* * *

Hoped you liked please review if you can but refrain from flames and spoilers!

**New story up that is the prequel to this one called Losing his Wings**


End file.
